


I'll hunt the demons in your dreams

by hawktasha



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happily Ever After, Kate follows, Not a Date, Tommy runs, Tommy's past, Valentine's Day, bad memories, tommykate - Freeform, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawktasha/pseuds/hawktasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could beat the shit out of you." <br/>"I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll hunt the demons in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @makeyouloveme for all the editing work. Bless u <3<3
> 
> I took all the inspiration for that fic from a tumblr post that, had anything to do with the ship but had everything at the same time. {I do not find it again, otherwise I'd put the link in here}

Both teenagers walked down the hills in the park,  under the look of some old couples which smile slightly at them when any of them met their eyes.

She understood their look though, amused and warm, kinda proud in them too, as they look like any other couple in the park. She knew it, it wasn't something they used to speak out loud but it was pretty obvious that both of them get along really well.

The invitation from him got her by surprise, though. Not just the whole Valentine's Day thing, but the Tommy Shepherd being on it staff. He didn't do feelings, and he certainly didn't look like a Valentine's boy either. Neither she was.

_They weren't a Valentine's couple, they weren't even an anything._  She sighted.  Wished it otherwise, though. They were something,  just any of them would be able to say a what, neither they intend to. _Wished it otherwise._

It was a good day to walk. It wasn't too cold, not as is expected in the middle of the winter at least, and the wind didn't bother you at all. Sometimes.

She turn her head up to look at him. A breeze move his hair, like it was playing with it, playing with his silver curls and making a mess of them. She couldn't help a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked looking down to her. His eyes found her gaze, expecting an answer, his head bowed a little. He was taller than her, something weird in his world. He was in fact taller than a lot of people. Even though she wasn't particularly a short girl, she wasn't able to reach higher than his chin. Not that she complained ether. "Did the cat eat your tongue after all, _**Hawkingirl**_?" he spoke again in a laugh. She gave him a killer look, instantly followed by a soft but steady punch in the up side of his abdomen. He made a grin even when she know it wasn't that big deal. Despite of his thinness, Thomas Shepherd was a boy really strong, maybe even stronger than her, and not only in the physically talking. "Don't call me that." she hissed. "I still don't hear an answer." "Wha...?" "Hawkin..." He interrupted. "Don't." She hissed again stopping in front of him to meet his gaze. "The answer to the question. What were you smiling for?" She blanked. It wasn't like she couldn't tell why it was for, but even if she could explain it, even if she could spit the words out of her mouth, it would only make growing his ego and probably ruin the day with his flatteries about himself. "It was..." "Don't say nothing." "I wasn't..." _Damn you, Thomas._ She cursed. "I was just thinking it was a good day, I'm glad you invited me." _Damn it. What was her? Stupid? A three-years-old kid?_  "I'm glad you accepted." he answered looking to the ground. _He seemed... Nostalgic...? No, he couldn't just... He could not have thought she was going to refuse. It wasn't the first time they... Only it was. It was their first date. Wait, was even_ **it** _a date?_

She look at him again, his eyes still focus on the ground, and moved a hand to his face cautiously. "There's no way I skipped this." she ended up saying. "But." "There's no 'but's." she grinned. "C'mon, let's move. I'll froze if we stay still any longer." she added showing him her fingers through her cutted gloves, slightly turning purple. "I can just lift you home, somewhere warm..." he said with hoarse voice. "No." she answers firmly shaking her head. And lowing her hand to his, she wrapped her fingers around his, her cold against his cold -Damn, how can he be that warm?- and pulled him down the hill and back to the main path of the park. The gesture took him completely by surprise. Not that he didn't like it, neither he refuse her hand. He grabbed her hand hard and followed her.  "There's no way I'm skipping this, Tommy, remember?" she started to walk faster, and made it difficult to him to follow -it wasn't that she was to fast for him, something impossible, but he wasn't common to the normal speed thing, and less to running at **her** speed. If this could be called **_running_**.-

"Where... Where are we going?" he managed to ask in his confusion. A few steps after, she stopped and turn around, looking back at him again. "I told you I was freezing." she let the words out accompanied by a shivering breathe. "Now I'm not freezing anymore." she laughed. And somehow she managed to infect him with laughter too.

"You could just got closer." he smirk. "It would be easier. Less tiring."  She stayed quiet a few seconds, then talked. "And where would be the fun of that?" "Fun?" "Watching you running." "I am better at running than anyone else, Katherine Bishop." he answered stepping forward to her, challenging. "I'm sure you are. As long as it refers at your own terms. Normal speed? You're just horrible at it." "I am n..." "You are.' she interrupted. "But don't worry, boy." she smirked. "No one is perfect." she leaned to him, pulling herself on the top of her toes, and kisses his cheek. He froze for a second, but then recovered and moved his hand to her chin, pressing his forehead to hers. His breathe mixed with hers. Their lips were just a few inches separated, but it seemed too far still. He leaned forward, determined to destroy that distance, but she stopped, even when her instinct told her the opposite. "Easy, tiger. Too soon for a sleepover." she grinned. "Plus, I'm enjoying the walk." she added moving back to his side. "You are?" he asked with a pout because what she just did. Or maybe because she was having a good time. Or just because he could. It is Thomas Shepherd who we're talking after all. "I am getting a little bit cold again, though" she answered.

_Was this an invitation?_ He thought. But the doubt was reflected in his eyes, and Katherine Bishop is not a patient girl.

Giving him a sceptical look she wrapped her arm around his waist and held him tight against her own body. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as answer.

_At least the action-reaction worked better than words_. She said in her mind.

"Jeez, you're freezing." he moaned. "Oh, c'mon. Don't be such a baby!" she mocked looking up to him.

Then, she loose her arm and dropped it next to his body,  sticking it against his ribs. He did the same and grab her hand tight, his fingers wrapped around hers.

It felt damn right, Kate thought.

It was strange, she and Tommy Shepherd, walking holding hands down the park, but it felt right. Damn it, it was the rightest thing of her life.

God knows for how long they walked and how many times they ended fighting each other for nonsenses, laughing and running across the grass.

It's been a long time since Kate had a time like this, if it was okay to say she'd ever had.

She looked at him, her hand firmly holding his, and a bright smile over her face.

He looked exciting, taking her from one size of the park to another, incapable of stay steady more than two seconds, just as a child.  

But after a few metres more he stopped, making her crash with his back. His nerves tensed. She couldn't see his face but she could notice his jaws pressing onto each other, as he squeezed her hand.

"Thomas? She heard a male voice saying. "Is that you?" the voice increased as she placed her body beside him. It sounded familiar, somehow.

 

He stayed still staring at the man in front of them. Something was wrong in his gaze. _Was it fear?_  No, it couldn't be. But she hadn't seen this look on him since... _Since they got him from Juvie._ **It was fear**.

 

“Tommy?” she asked again, trying to face him, but his arm tensed and stopped her movement. She didn’t know what was going on between the man and his friend, but a disturbing feeling started growing inside her.

“So it is you after all.” The man smiled. But it wasn’t a kind smile, it was more like a grimace. “What’s that? Aren’t you gonna say anything?” he laughed.

Thomas looked down to his feet as he closed his fists tightly.

"So aren't you going to say anything now? Is that?” he said loudly getting closer to him. “ Or is it that you don’t remember me?” he said showing his teeth again. Thomas didn’t blink. “Oh! So you do... You know exactly who I am!” the man screamed taking him by the neck of his shirt.

“Don’t touch him!” Kate shouted getting between the man and Tommy. “Don’t you dare to put a hand on him!” She didn’t know who he was or what was happening to his friend, but if he wasn’t able to fight through fear by himself, she was definitely going to help him.

“Oh... ,who do we have here? here?” the man asked looking at her. From her new position she was able to take a proper look at the stranger, observing every part of him. He was just a few inches taller than her, and still shorter than her friend behind. He had wide shoulders, and looked like he may have been brawny a few years before. His hair, black and short, fell messy over his forehead without reaching his eyes, black as coal. His skin was slightly toned and his face was covered by some scars,remainings from old fights for sure.

Kate felt Tommy tense behind her while the man approached more to her.

“Stop.” he barely mutter, still with his look focused on the grass below their feet.

“Finally we hear your voice, **son**.” he hissed, prolonging that last word for what it seemed eternal.

_Did he just said…?_

The man laughed out loud once again.

“I assume, for her reaction, that you’ve never got to tell your girlfriend who I was, am I wrong?”

Kate turned confused after his accusation, trying to reach his arm, but he eluded her.

“Are you going to answer me?” he said elevating his voice, with anger. “Or do I have to ask her instead?” he added smiling maliciously and stepping forward.

“Don’t.” Tommy said louder too, pushing Kate behind him again, this time holding her in there. “Don’t you dare.”

“Or what?”

“Leave her out of this.”

“How?” the man asked with delight. “It seem you only give me what I want under pressure, and she’s a pretty one, don’t you think?” he laughed. “I said, leave her out of this! She has nothing to do on this.” “What if I don’t want to?” “I’ll make you” he said flexing his jaw, furious. Tension was all over the place, and Kate did not understand anything about what was going on. _Were they talking about her?_

“You what? HA.” he broke in laughs. “You won’t make me do anything, Thomas. Or do I have to remember the coward you are?” Tommy closed his hands into fists but remained quiet. “I do not think I have, right? You’re chickening out again, just like you’ve always done. Just like when we sent you to penitentiary. Good ol’ days, right?” he burst out laughing. Then Kate realised.

He was indeed his father. And his father was the man who frightened Tommy the most in his whole life. He made his life a living hell, just to end being sent to actually hell.

She remembered all the times he spoke about his past, about how hateful his parents where, and how shattered he always looked when he remembered something about his past. When something about his old being came out.

But he never saw them again, not that Kate knew. And as far as she knew, she was the only one who really saw Tommy down. Like, really down.

“To-Tommy…” she tried to calm him.

“Oh, the little brat wants to take part?” Tommy’s father leaned approaching Kate. “Why don’t we let her entertain us a little bit, son?” “Stay where you are.” “Do I have to remember you don’t order me?” “You’re none to give me orders.” “You’re right on that. Parents order sons, and luckily it turned out that I’m not father of the freak you are. But wasn’t it funny? The fear on your eyes when I approach you. I would pay for seeing it again.” he added raising his hand up. Moment that Tommy chose to take Kate on his arms and vanish.

“Yes! Run! You’re nothing but a running coward!” he laughed one last time as he continued the way he was heading before the kids and him met.

\-----

Kate didn’t have any time to think about what was going on. One second she was on the middle of an argument, her feet firmly over the green grass of the park; and the other she was on Tommy’s arms, the world in a blur around them.

She knew what was happening. Tommy was transporting her, wherever he wanted. They were **_speeding_**.

When the boy stopped, he left her on her feet gently. But being back to her normal speed, and her dizziness almost made her fall to the ground.

He hold her up.

“What was that about?” she asked when the world finally stopped spinning.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” “I’m not asking you for an apology. I’m asking what that was.” “I’m so sorry Kate, I… I can’t.” he said while he started turning his back to her. “Don’t… Tommy don’t run!” she screamed. But it was too late. The boy had already faded out, and was currently running over New York streets, or even further.

“Fuck.” she swore.

Without hesitation, the girl started running to the exit of the park, disposed to look for him.

It wasn’t the first time the boy ran away without looking back but none of the other times she tried to follow. Not because it was impossible, or because she didn’t care; but because what he needed was an exit, or time. But she has never seen him like that. She has never seen him that broken, shattered in pieces. And she was afraid of what he could do, afraid this time he might not come back.

She started looking for him in the nearbys of the park. But obviously, he wasn’t there.

She got into the first cab she found and guided it to any place Kate thought he might be.

Her first stop was their old base. The Young Avengers building, now abandoned, and in which she hadn’t been since they broke apart. But all her hopes of finding him in there, like in the good old times, vanished when she crossed that door. No one had been in there for ages. Dust and dirt lay on every surface.

She left the apartment as fast as she got in.

It wasn’t time for old memories.

  
She looked for him then in any bar of New York he has ever taken her, no luck.

Also in every street, disco or corner he used to go.

No chances.

One thing was clear, if Thomas Shepherd doesn’t want to be found, he won’t.

_This is useless_. She thought. _He could be anywhere by now. He could be in Rio for God’s Sake._

She looked at the door in front of her, analysing it. Analysing her options.

Does she knock, or does she break in?

It wasn’t so late so probably the old couple was awake yet, so that wasn’t problem. But, what if Tommy was really in there, and he speeds out in the moment she call the door.

She hadn’t take anything with her, so it would be really difficult for her to break in, so she finally decided to knock.

A smiling woman opened the door, surprised by her visit.

“Katherine, what are you doing here?” “Hey, Ms Kaplan.” she tried to smile gently, but only managed to make a grimace. “It’s Kate, by the way. I, ugh. I was wondering if Tommy had crush in here for some reason.” she spitted out. “Tommy? No, he hasn’t. We haven’t seen him for months, right honey? she answered, moving her head to the man sitting on the couch. “Why are you asking, sweetheart?” “He… Mmm… He ran away.” she said. “Oh, I see. But, why he would b…? Honey?” she asked confused, interrupting herself when she looked back to the girl, who was shaking, her eyes getting red. “Is it that bad? What… What happened?” “Yeah.” she sighed trying to control herself. “We, we had an encounter with someone he knew, and then, he vanished.” “Oh… But, don’t worry. I mean, he’s made this before. He will come back. You’ll see.” “I… I have to keep looking.” she finished. “Thank you, Ms Kaplan. Say ‘hi’ to Billy.” “I’ll do. It was good to see you, Katherine.” _Kate, it’s Kate. K A T E._

Without any more words, she turned her back to the woman and returned to the cab.

After having payed the bill to the taxist ( _a really expensive bill_ ), she decided to go back to her apartment.

She took the long path, climbing from roof to roof, until she arrived at hers. Looking for any blur she could get to see in her way, but again, zero results.

She forced the rooftop’s door and entered inside the building, descending the stairs to her floor.

She arrived a few minutes later, completely tired and hopeless.

 

Kate submissively opened the door of her apartment. It was already dark outside, probably between 11 or 12 pm.

She sneaked tired through the door when she saw him. His silver curls lying over the back of the couch. His hands covering his face.

"To...Tommy?" she stuttered, closing the door at her back. "Tommy!" she repeated louder while she approached the boy, caring not to scare him and make him run away from her. Then, she slowly kneeled beside him, and continued. "I... I've looking for you the whole day... Wh...?" "I've been here all the time." he interrupted. He sounded broken, and it wasn't even a proper answer but a growl. The way he looked at her as he pronounced his words made something explode inside her. She was furious with the man who made him look like that, feel like that. But at the same time she felt so broken, just as he might be, and it hurt. "Wh...what are you doing here? Why did you come here?" she asked confused. Among all the places Tommy would be, her home was the last she would think of. Maybe because it wasn't even the place she would look for herself. "I didn't know where else to run. It feels safe in here." **_S A F E_**. He spit the word hissing at the end. Safe. The way he let this word out and the way he looked at her while he did made Kate tremble. Thomas Shepherd wasn't the typical helpless boy, he wasn't typical in any sense. So, hearing him mutter the word safe with childish voice was as much weird, as heartbreaking. "Safe?" Kate mumbled, not even questioning him, but talking to herself. "I feel safe when I'm with you, you make me feel stronger..." he answered, "stronger than I actually am..." he concluded.

Something in her belly shuddered, and she couldn't help placing her hand over his right shoulder, pulling it a little bit against herself. Her arms around his neck, and his head lying over her shoulder. "Ka..." he muttered. "It's okay, Tommy, you're okay now." "Okay doesn't fit with me. I am a coward." he answered moving up his head, his eyes focus on her. "But you are not, Thomas." he trembled when he heard his name coming out the mouth of the girl. “You’re nothing that man called you. You’re the most braver boy I’ve ever met, and I met the Avengers. You’ve been through a lot and here you are, still kicking asses. You don’t let your past define you, because you’re better than it. What if the guy who tortured during years refuses to call you his son? Okay, fine. You’re not a Shepherd. It is not like they deserve it, anyway. It doesn’t matter where you came from, but where you’re heading; what you’ve done but what you will. You’re not a Shepherd because they think you’re a shame, you’re not a Shepherd because you deserve **better** than them. You deserve something, _someone_ better.” she spitted almost without breath. His eyes turn slightly red, and a tear rolled down his cheek. She caught it with his thumb over his chin, and lay her hand there. She compelled him to look at her slightly pushing his chin up. Her guts started to burn too. She knew what they both needed, appropriate or not, but they've been holding back for too long.

Slowly she pressed her lips with his, fire meeting ice. Her fingers wrapping around his hair and his arms going up around her waist.

It was a soft kiss, not a passionate one. An everything-will-be-okay kiss. A kiss they both needed. A this is real kiss.

But then it wasn’t anymore. His hands moved fast over her body as hers did the same. Her legs curled over his waist as he lifted her up without trouble, like she was made of air, and run off to the room behind them.

Her room.

He stopped when they reached the bed, falling upon the purple sheets, and reached for the down part of her t-shirt. Then she made the same move, and then did the same with his torn jeans. One by one, clothes were falling to the floor one after another. The kisses increasing, skin feat skin. Both bodies panting, moaning and swearing; till was over, and they lay down exhausted, and haltingly breathing.

With all the tiredness, eyes Kate started to close, and suddenly she fell asleep. Until she felt movement right beside her. Slowly opening her eyes she got to see the boy’s figure in the shadows, putting his clothes on.

Confused she stood up, putting the big green t-shirt she usually sleeps with on.

“What are you doing?” she asked in a whisper.

“What?” he asked confused. “I… I thought it was just...” “Don’t.” she interrupted calmly looking for his hand. “I don’t want you to go. I don’t want you to vanish.” “But…” “Not anymore.” she added standing up her naked toes to get closer to his face. “Please” she continued leaning her head and moving a hand to his cheek. Then, she slightly pushed him, making both of them change positions, and gently pushed him down the bed, compelling him to sit. He didn’t offer much resistance. After that, she kneeled in front of him, both of her knees on the floor and her hands resting over his.

“Tommy.” he looked down at her. “I don’t want you to leave. I don’t want you to sneak out of my bed and run away in the middle of the night, okay? Not again.” she sighed. “What happened today… I can’t erase it, y’know, I can’t change the way it went, but I can help you. I can help you to forget him, to stop caring. But you have to let me. I cannot chase you forever. I’m sick of chasing you.” she muttered. Then, after placing her hair behind her ear, she continued. “But I won’t let you run away either, not easily at least. Not without trying.” “Wh…?” “Shh. Would you mind? I’m talking. See, I don’t know what we have, I’m not really sure if there’s even a ‘ _we_ ’, an ' _us_ '; but I’m sick. I’m sick of the same story over and over again. Sick of you coming any night you please or any night I demand it, sick of you sneaking out every morning. Sick of playing the ‘I don’t care-you don’t care’ game. Today was your father, but what will be tomorrow? I can’t keep going if you run away, I can’t help you. You claim you feel safe with me and I cannot explain why, but it happens the same to me. And I need you to trust me, even if you hate talking, even when you hate feelings; because I also hate them but I cannot control them. I can’t control being in love with you, Thomas **Maximoff**. And if it means going through hell, I will gladly. But you won’t go through it alone.” she spat the last part without any pause, leaving her lungs without air. “Wh...What did you say?” he asked while she was catching her breath back. Kate could have sworn she saw a bit of a smile growing in the boy’s face. “I… I said you’re not alone. Not while I am on the equation.” she said. “No, not that part, Kate.” he answered. She replied in her mind her words confused, trying to figure out what he could have misheard. Her eyes lighted up when she find out the answer, and a mocking smile was drawn in her face. “I said… I can’t control being in love with you, Thomas.” she repeated straightening her legs to squat down again. “You… lo…?” “ ** _I love you_** , Thomas.” “You do?” he asked, a huge smile drawn in his face. “Are you deaf?” “Maybe… Can you say it again?” he mocked. “I…” she said standing up, making him raise his head up. “Fucking.” she placed her hands on his shoulders and separated her legs. “Love” she moved her legs one to each side of his body, curling around his torax, and sat on his knees. “You.” she finished, whispering in his ear. “I love you too.” he answered against the skin of her neck. Then, he moved his head and kissed her. His lips plastered on hers. Gently.

“Then get your ass in the bed.” she mocked. After listening to her, he pushed her slowly back, till they both were lying over the bed. He got up quickly and started to take off his clothes. “I meant to sleep, Speedy.” “Don’t you expect me to sleep on my jeans, right? You’re in pants. Not that I complain, but.” he mocked. “Fair enough. Okay, come here.” she answered making a pout at the time she moved aside, leaving him a space next to her. In a blur, the boy jumped in and wrapped his arms around her body.

“Y’know, I could really get used to this.” he mocked rolling over to face her. “You should.” she answered looking at him in the eyes. Only a few inches separated them. “You’ve just called me Maximoff there, y’know?” “I did?” she smiled. “Yeah. What for?” he asked in confusion. “Mmm… I think I just wanted to say your name, the complete one. I wasn’t sure about the Shepherd thing, well, you know why; so I think I just went with the other option.” “Why you wanted to use the complete name?” he asked again. “Enfasis. You really don’t get anything, don’t you?” “I’ve got you.” he mocked. “Don’t tempt me.” she mocked back. “Oh, I wouldn’t.” he answered bringing her closer. “Never.” and saying this, he placed his lips on hers once more, his hands moving freely over her body, and hers resting on his face and playing with his hair.

Then, she rested her head in the space between his shoulder and neck and breathe her in. He tangled his fingers through her black hair, and then moved them slowly down to the start of her back and hugged her firmly. She pressed her lips against his neck and kissed it.

" _I could beat the shit out of you._ " She said, mumbling in his ear.

" _I know._ " he answered, slightly smiling against her forehead.

**  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Please be free to comment your opinion and left some kudos! <3
> 
> {Also, if you want, you can leave me here some prompts and pairings (mostly Clintasha, and TommyKate but I could try with others, mainly Marvel) and I'll see and try to make a one shot someday. Thaaanks}


End file.
